


strong like some running wave

by sonhoedesrazao



Series: Skam ficlets [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao
Summary: He looks at Even and it hits him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [That Moon Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_AKDeBakCw) by Gregory Alan Isakov. Read on [Tumblr](http://sonhoedesrazao.tumblr.com/post/158087569818/arrives-at-the-voting-party-15-minutes-late-with)!

He looks at Even and it hits him again.

He’s been going through this cycle every few hours. Just when he thinks he’s growing used to it, the realization washes over him again: Even came when he called, Even spent the night with him. And in the morning Even made breakfast, told Isak he’s never felt this way about anyone, and stayed again. And now there’s a boy in his bed and he wants to be with Isak.

And Isak… oh, he wants him so bad. He thought he knew what wanting meant —looking and wishing and imagining things he shouldn’t in the lonely hours of the night, but never really expecting to touch. But this is something else, something he couldn’t have imagined—this is having and wanting more.

Even lies across from him in the quietness they’ve been comfortably sharing and the distance is suddenly unbearable. Isak tugs at his shirt.

“Come closer.” It comes out as half demand, half complaint.

Even grins in that way that makes something unfurl in his belly. Every time Isak thinks he’s asked too much or crossed a line, that slow smile emerges, like Isak just said something incredibly smart or revealed a secret Even’s longed to know. And every time, the knot in Isak’s throat—the one he’d grown used to in the last few years—loosens a bit more. It’s okay to ask, he realizes, Even wants him to. Even likes when he does.

So now Even scoots over until there’s about a palm between them.

“Close enough?” he asks. His tone is casual but his eyes sparkle, teasing.

“Hmm,” Isak murmurs. Two can play this game. “’s better.”

“Oh?” Long fingers tease along the side of his face. Isak can feel the warmth radiating from Even’s body. He could just close the distance but the expectation—knowing they will meet, eventually—is its own kind of pleasure. Even’s thumb finds its way across his mouth, and Isak parts his lips as he rubs the soft skin there. And then his hand goes lower, palms Isak’s jaw and neck until finally settling around his waist as Even moves closer still. Noses rub together, breaths mingle in a closeness that’s unbearably sweet. “How about this?”

“Better,” Isak whispers.

This time he doesn’t wait. He closes the distance.

He’s done this before, of course, with more people than he remembers. But kissing girls and kissing Even, much as wanting Jonas and wanting Even, are entirely different things. He remembers those kisses like performances, tasks to complete. When was the last time you hooked up with a girl, he would think, you need to do it again, soon, or they’ll know. Those other times have almost nothing in common with the feel of Even’s skin beneath his hands, the way Even’s face shifts as he smiles into the kiss, like this is just a conversation and he’s saying yes, I know, I love this too.

For a few breaths it’s as perfect as it always is—and then the hand around his waist moves fast and nudges his belly with purpose. Isak makes a choked off sound and jumps back.

Even raises an eyebrow, looking innocent. Too innocent.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No.”

“You’re gonna fall off the bed if you move any further,” Even says, badly repressing a laugh.

Isak rolls his eyes. “Really? Tickling? That’s matu—”

“Come here,” Even says, grinning madly now. “Come closer.”

Isak hears something on the other side of the door, but ignores it. 

“…no.”

Even reaches for him and Isak slaps him away, managing not to break into a smile. 

“Stop that!”

“What? I just want you to come closer!”

“No you don’t, you have—terrible intentions!”

Even’s laugh is louder than the knock on the door, which Isak registers as background noise as he muffles a scream—because now Even’s on top of him, hands everywhere and not in the way Isak hoped. He wheezes, breathless with laughter and a suppressed yelp as he tries to escape, but Even pins him down with his long body, chest against his back.

That’s how Eskild finds them when he opens the door.

They freeze. Isak looks up, then groans and hides his face in the pillow.

“Hey, Eskild,” Even greets, like this is a perfectly normal way to be found. “What’s up?”

Isak can’t see his flatmate’s expression due to currently trying to melt into his pillow, but he can hear the smile in his voice.

“Hi, boys. Sorry for interrupting.”

“I was just showing Isak there’s no shame in being ticklish.”

“Get off me,” Isak protests feebly. “And I’m not ticklish.”

“God, you two are so cute,” Eskild sighs. “I need a picture of this.”

He raises his head. “No!”

“Yes,” Even agrees eagerly. He noses his cheek and lowers his voice. “I want a picture of us to use as my background.”

Isak’s stomach flips at the words. They haven’t discussed this yet. It’s been kisses—and more—but no serious talks. He exhausted his courage in the kitchen when he asked about Sonja, and afterwards just wanted to enjoy this—to pretend this weekend will never end. But part of him still expected the spell to break somehow, and hearing Even say this makes him breathless. 

I want a picture of us to put on my phone, he thinks suddenly, feeling Even’s body as a sure and comforting weight behind him. I want everyone to see it. And they’ll ask and he’ll say yes, this is my boyfriend. It hits him again, all of it—but this time it feels real. 

Even kisses his cheek, sweet and kind and lovely. And then tickles him again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] strong like some running wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559506) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
